


Harmony

by TheEloquentDecadent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, the fic version of a latergram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEloquentDecadent/pseuds/TheEloquentDecadent
Summary: Claudia takes care of John, because they're both better for it in the long run.





	1. Respite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyberrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/gifts).



> Sometimes you answer asks, forget about them for a year and a half, and decide they need a proper home. This is one of those times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "cyberrat asked: I'm always a whore for Claudia domming the Sheriff and him being the sweetest, little subby boy. Sooooo... If you're in the mooooood... y'knoooooooooooooowwwwwwwww"

The front door closes behind him, and John drops to his knees immediately. He doesn’t even bother taking his coat and boots off, just drops straight into position.

That’s how Claudia finds him when she comes around the corner from the kitchen. She coos at him, crouching to wipe the tears from his face and kissing him softly.

“Tough day, baby?”

John nods, but he doesn’t offer an explanation.

“We don’t have to talk about it.” Claudia eases him out of his coat and pulls his collar out of her pocket. It buckles easily, and John sinks into it. “There, now my boy doesn’t have to do any of the thinking. It’s all me, right?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he rasps, voice hoarse from his tears. “Yes, ma’am.  _Please_.” 

Claudia leads him into the living room, setting a pillow at the foot of her favorite chair. He kneels as soon as she settles, resting his head on her thigh.

“May I…?” John noses at her panties. “Please?”

Claudia chuckles fondly, wriggling out of her panties so John can reach. He hides under her skirt, focused on the task at hand.

It’s so much simpler between Claudia’s legs.

Claudia moans quietly, dropping her hand to the top of his head. “You’re always so good for me, baby.”


	2. Fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "cyberrat asked: *comes running in* Sheriff getting dommed by Claudia?? pegged or fingered for the first time?? she's saying all those filthy, loving things that make him just about die"

John is convinced he stopped breathing half an hour ago, right around the time she worked her first little fingertip against the pucker of his ass.

Now she’s two fingers in, and John can’t  _breathe_.

“Oh, baby, relax.” Claudia presses kisses to his back, reaching what she can without removing her fingers. “You’re being such a good boy for me, you just need to take a deep breath.”

He does, somehow, because she told him to. The air rattles through him, inhaled and exhaled on a low, needy moan.

“That’s my good boy.” She scissors her fingers and brushes them against his prostate, making him whine louder. “Shh, I’ve got you, baby. I’ll take care of your needy little ass, don’t worry. I’m right here to open you up nice and wide for me.”

His cock has been hard since she tied his wrists together. It twitches with every word, every new sensation.

“ _Please_.”

“What do you need, baby? Need another finger in your hungry hole? Need more kisses? Need a hand on your poor, neglected cock?”

“ _Please_.” John rubs his face against the belt binding his wrists, trying to ground himself. “Please, let me come.  _Please_.”

“You can come when you want, baby.” Claudia presses almost-rough on his prostate, rubbing her fingertips around and around and  _around_. “Think you could do it like this?”

John hitches his hips back into her hand and forward against the bed, his knees having given out with his lungs a while ago. He rubs his face against the belt and takes a shuddery breath.

“For you, I’ll try.”


	3. Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "cyberrat asked: *slinks in* can we still prompt you stuff? Like some moaaar Claudia/Sheriff? maybe her trying out a dildo on her sub the first time <3"

Claudia has him well-trained by now. He has an almost Pavlovian reaction to the sound of the lube being opened, his cock hardening immediately.

Some days she only lets him come if he does so without touching, and he’s gotten good about focusing on her fingers in him instead of his dick swinging between his legs.

“I want to try something different tonight.” Claudia’s voice sends shivers down his spine, his freshly-stretched hole clenching. “Turn around, baby.”

John does so, wriggling a little to flip over without disturbing the cuffs around his wrists. The moment he settles, his eyes go to her hips.

“That’s… Wow.”

His girlfriend has a cock. It’s nothing too intimidating, just a little silicone cock in a harness so she can… 

So she can fuck him.

“Think you can take me, baby? Give me a color.” Her eyes are blown black, and John might come from the visual alone. “Want to try taking my cock?”

“Green, green,  _please.”_ John lays back, pulling his legs to his chest as best he can without free hands. “Like this, please.”

“You sure? It’ll be easier the other way.” Claudia runs her hands over his legs, easing them even closer to his chest. “You look fucking gorgeous.”

“Like this.”

She lubes up her cock and presses gently against his hole. John takes a deep breath, exhaling roughly as she pushes in.

“Such a good boy for me,” she whispers, petting his flank as she rolls her hips slowly. “Taking my cock so good,  _fuck_.”

John has never felt so  _full_ , and it’s almost too much, almost too good, but he can take it.

He’s Claudia’s good boy, he can take it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my writing and my taste in porn on tumblr at [theeloquentdecadent.](http://theeloquentdecadent.tumblr.com)


End file.
